1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling and driving mechanisms installed in an electrically operated camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for an electrically operated camera, such as a construction in which a mirror control mechanism, a shutter charge mechanism and so on are electrically operated by a motor is known. Although some such cameras are constructed in such a manner that a built-in electronic flash is electrically controlled so that a position thereof is switched between an electronic flash (projected) position and a retracted position, this built-in electronic flash is operated by a drive source other than the motor used for driving the mirror control mechanism and the shutter charge mechanism. Namely, in some electrically operated cameras, a separate motor is provided for switching a position of the built-in electronic flash. In other such cameras, although the motor for the mirror control mechanism and the shutter charge mechanism is also used for retracting the built-in electronic flash to the retracted position, an actuator such as a magnet is provided for switching the built-in electronic flash to the projected position.
If such an actuator is provided for switching a position of the built-in electronic flash, however, not only does the construction of the camera become complicated, but also a desired miniaturization of the camera cannot be effected. Further, the addition of the actuator causes an increase in the cost of the manufacturing camera.